When Worlds Collide
by deign12
Summary: The laws of physics govern out world and everything beyond. What will happen if the same laws allow other life to exist in other dimensions? Will our life be the same? This is a crossover but don't look away, I promise it will be better after chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

Everything seemed pretty routine today. Or so I thought. I never knew my simple life would change with a very catastrophic and cataclismic scientific event.

Living alone in a big house could get boring at times. You begin to crave affection, which humans were the only ones that could give it. But to me, that does not apply. I was a loner ever since my family left me to fend for myself. The maid personally took care of me until I was 10 before succumbing to an illness. I was so devastated to lose her that I swore that I would never trust anyone again. My parents left me, they're not parents to me.

I woke up at 8AM, which was my usual waking time. No matter what time I sleep, I always wake up at this time. I had to work at my current age, which was 16. I thought I couldn't find any jobs but thanks to my college degree (I started early!) I was able to land on my dream job. I was able to earn at least 300,000 dollars by being an animator, which I enjoyed to the fullest extent. One of its perks is that I get to work at home, which made me feel relaxed.  
With much of my money in the bank, I started to become an entrepreneur. I started several businesses, each of them had a different service/goods to offer. I also tried to become a freelance writer, which worked out quite well.

I sat up from my four-poster bed and walked towards the bathroom. I was still sleepy as last night, I had to watch a movie at the living room. My eyes were struggling to not fall shut on my eyes but it was almost a losing cause. I shook my head to attempt to keep myself awake.  
I turned the showerhead to warm up the shower before proceeding to take off all my clothes.  
"I really hope this keeps me awake." I sighed to myself as I slowly stepped into the shower.  
I was instantly jerked awake as I felt the hot water rush by my body, soaking my hair and body. I relaxed a bit as I became energetic and I was trying to calm myself down to stop myself from hurting myself.

After 5 minutes in the shower, I stepped out and dried myself with a green bath towel. I was now inside my bedroom again, running towards my closet to get some of my home clothes. While I was running, I slipped on a puddle of water. I landed on the marble floor on my head, so I was instantly knocked out cold. When I woke up, it was already 2PM. "Shit!" I exclaimed, getting up on my knees. But then I heard a voice, a feminine one. "Where are you going?"  
I froze in horror at the voice as I thought, "There's a burglar in my house. I'm gonna get killed."  
I slowly turned my head around and pleaded, "Please don't kill me. Take everything I have, just don't kill me." To my greater surprise, she let out a giggle. I opened my eyes in curiosity to see a very beautiful girl in front of me, wearing a cherry blossom-embroidered kimono and a bell on her ear. (Which I just realized that she was a nekomimi.) She had brown hair, crystal blue eyes and extra long hair. For a final touch, she was wearing a pink lace on one of her hair braids.

'She's cute!' I thought, but an idea keeps bothering me at the back of my head. I felt myself start to blush on my face. To me, she seemed kind of familiar. Then suddenly, she collapses upon the floor in front of me. "What do I do?" I stuttered, standing up. I ran over to her, trying to assess her condition.  
I reached out to touch her forehead but stopped as she muttered softly, "Please don't leave me."  
I just grabbed her in between my arms and laid her down on top of my bed. Then I made my way down towards the kitchen to fix her some porridge.

I passed by the living room, to which the television was on. I never realized I had left it on before I took a bath. I walked towards a nearby sofa and watched the news.

~TELEVISION~ "This is an important broadcast." said the reporter, in a fearful voice. "Scientists have predicted that Earth would collide with another 2 planets from different dimensions." Then a live broadcast of a scientist in an observatory appeared alongside the broadcaster's image. "According to the laws of physics, different dimensions exist." he started, all the while some scientists were strolling in between supercomputers and the giant telescope. "Within these dimensions, other galaxies could exist in conjunction with some other galaxies." He then coughed before speaking, "As of now, one planet has already collided with our Earth. We are currently watching out for the other two planets." Then the video cast closed off. "And that ends our report for today."  
~TELEVISION~

I raised my brows at this news. "So I'm not fantasizing this, am I?" I asked myself, which looked kind of silly to some people. I rose up from my comfy sofa and walked towards the kitchen to do my duty. I opened the cupboard and started to look for a pot. After I found one, I put it on a stove and started it. I took a cup of sticky rice from the fridge, along with some sprigs of leeks, a bulb of onion, some salt and pepper, a glass of mineral water, a clove of garlic, some ginger, and a ceramic bowl for the serving.

I mixed the rice and water in the pot and allowed it to simmer for a few minutes. I chopped the vegetables on the chopping board and put them into the simmering rice. After a few minutes, I sprinkled the porridge with a bit of salt and pepper. "Tadaa!" I cheered at my work. "Time to taste my own creation." I took a spoon from another woodenn cupboard and scooped a bit of the porridge.  
"Itadakimasu!*" I then put the entire spoon head into my mouth. I closed my eyes as I began to savor the flavor itself. In an instant, I felt wave after wave of electric pleasure flood my taste buds,  
causing me to drop the spoon in surprise.

"I t-think this c-could do..." I managed to stutter in my own amazement. I put some of the porridge in the bowl and placed it on top of a tray. I carried the tray towards my room. As soon as I reached my door, I heard another voice apart from hers and strangely, it was almost childlike. "Don't tell me you have found Yachimata's descendant already?" "Yes I have." I opened the door to see another girl beside her. She was wearing a black, butterfly-decorated kimono with a big red ribbon tied to the back of her head. She had overflowing black hair and deep crimson red eyes. I looked at them with total surprise as she was already fine and another girl appeared at the scene.

"Well, here's Yachimata's descendant!" she boasted, strolling towards me. "Are you sure? He looks like an ordinary human." the other one jeered. "Couldn't you just introduce yourselves to me first?"  
I pleaded, their conversation was a bit annoying. The brown-haired girl stood up and spoke, "My name's Mashiro and I am a goddess." I tried my best to suppress a laugh but she noticed it. "What's so funny?" I placed the try over on a nearby table and said, in between laughs, "I don't believe in goddesses much, unless you could prove me wrong." She looked down and began to chant words I couldn't understand. Suddenly, a wave of white energy swirled around her. I looked at her with fear and I noticed something has changed with her. Apparently, her hair changed from brown to white. My thoughts were interrupted by a booming voice. "My name's Kikurami Kaminohime.  
The goddess of fertility and love. And you said you didn't believe me." I once again gazed at her,  
apparently in a trance. "Okay,okay!" I groaned, "I get it! Now stop scaring me!" She just smiled at me before reverting to her original form.

The child then spoke, "My name's Nue and I am also a goddess. I am the goddess of women and relationships." I let out a sigh or disappointment as my particularly normal life was interrupted.  
"I really need to get some sleep." I said, letting out a pretend yawn. "If you want to eat, there's porridge over there and if you want some more, there's more downstairs." I walked towards my bed.  
Although it was 4PM and I found it really hard to sleep at daytime, I placed myself in between the bed covers and pretended to sleep. My eyelids were slightly open as I saw the two reach out to my home-made porridge and began to eat it. I began to snicker proudly as I both saw them drop their spoons in amazement. What I didn't expect was that to some other people, the porridge was somehow like a love potion. So the two turned around and saw me so they fell in love with me.  
As I noticed,they both had flustered faces and they began to creep on me closer. They snuck on my bed and both of them laid down beside me, causing me to blush. I felt something bump into my back,  
something soft. I began to imagine thoughts that are perverted. I had a nosebleed and I felt myself drift into dreamland.

Why does everything bad happen to me? 


	2. Chapter 2

"Sasatokinasai*!" I woke up to this shout as I jumped from my bed in surprise. I was still sleepy but I checked the clock. It was a Saturday, 8AM. "It's Saturday. What's your problem!" I groaned. My eyes were droopy but I managed to catch a glimpse of who was bugging me. Apparently, it was Mashiro. "Get up!" she shouted, pulling the bed sheet out from under me, causing me to fall on my butt. "Ouch!"

"It's time for your training!" she ordered me, pulling my shirt from behind my neck, dragging me across the floor. "What training? Nooooooooooo!" I screamed before we left the bedroom.

A few minutes later, I was jogging alongside the seashore (I forgot to mention that my house was near the sea!) while some kind of fluffy animals followed me around. If I stopped, they would burn me with some kind of flame breath. IT WAS PURE TORTURE! It was already bad enough that I had to run but it's even worse that I have to be burned to death. After many laps and hours running, I finally collapsed upon my front door. "Mashiro, are you sure I am Yachimata's descendant?" I panted, gulping large breaths of air. She towered over me and replied prudently, "Absolutely! Definitely!" I just let out a pathetic sigh as a sign of defeat. She then walked off, apparently heading towards the kitchen

I struggled to stand up on my feet but I realized I have little strength to be able to do so. I felt that this task required godly stamina. "Mashiro, I'll get you for this someday." I managed to swear under my breath. I was already thinking of an appropriate revenge act when I got the chance.

Just then, Nue approached me from behind the open door. She looked at me curiously and asked, "What are you doing there?" I just let out a weak laugh. Then she moved aside the door, allowing me to painfully crawl myself into the living room. Every single inch was painful and lifting myself up to sit in the sofa was even more so. Suddenly, out of the blue, Mashiro asked me, from the kitchen. "By the way, what is your name?"

Actually, at that moment, I decided to conceal my hidden identity. "My name's …." I was broke off in mid-sentence as I felt an itch on the top of my left hand. Then suddenly, the itch turned into gut-wrenching pain. I groaned in pain, as I clasped my left hand and I fell on my knees. I felt like my hand was being branded with a red hot iron stick. After minutes of grueling pain, the pain subsided, leaving me tired and out of breath. I looked at my hand and my eyes widened in shock. "Can it be?"

I thought my eyes were playing a trick on me when I saw the inscription on my hand. "It shouldn't be possible…" I muttered, recognizing the weird inscription. "What is this?" asked Nue, caressing the top of my hand. "Somehow, it came from something I watched in the past." I weakly stood up on my knees and ran into my bedroom. But another surprise awaited me inside. When I stepped in, I noticed several plushies on my bed. "Odd. I don't remember buying any plushies." I went closer to several of them and realized that they were no ordinary plushies but plushies of Pokémon. "Oh my god!" I yelled in glee and shock. On top of my bed were not just ordinary Pokémon but Legendary Pokémon as well. In my younger days, I used to be addicted to them but now, the trend has withered a little in my heart.

I approached them and examined each and every one of them. "Wow. They're real good duplicates, I might say so." I chuckled before holding the Arceus plushie in my hand. It felt warm, something a plushie shouldn't be. I pressed my cheek against its chest and was surprised to sense a heartbeat. "Weird. I just swore this plushie had a heart." Then I looked at its rear and was shocked to see that it was female. (You know what I mean.) Then I got an idea. I wore an angry face and mockingly shouted, "I know you're alive! Stop acting!" I looked like an idiot in that form. Nothing in the room stirred so I really started to get irritated. "Don't make me violate you all!" I heard some small, inaudible gasps as I swore the threat.

Only a few surrendered themselves, namely Rayquaza, Dialga, Palkia, Mewtwo and Mew. The others just still pretended to act like a statue. Standing true to my word, I segregated them into their respective genders and brought the males towards the bathroom. From there, I locked the door, the lock making an obvious 'click' sound. (I dare not mention the punishment as I won't like to think about it again.) Several screams of horror came from the bathroom while a maniacal laugh came in conjunction with it.

A few minutes later, I brought the male Legendaries from the bathroom. They were all in a daze and coincidently, they were all wet. I had an evil smile when I was through with them. "Now, should I do the same for you?" I asked the female Legendaries but to my joy, they shook their heads at me, fearful of what I may do to them. "Now, with all the pretenses gone, it's time for formal introductions." Arceus called out, her voice surprised me as she resembled someone very close to me. "No need for me to know your names, as I already know every single one of you." I replied proudly and boldly, earning myself some gasps of admiration. "Can we at least know your name?" asked Latias, smiling. "My name's…" I was broken off again mid-sentence when the door bell rang. "God**** it!" I growled angrily. I then said, "Go do anything you want here as long as each of you doesn't break anything."

My room was something that could be worth of envy and jealousy. I had a large four-poster bed, complete with 4 silk pillows and linen bed sheets. It had a bathroom, complete with porcelain bath tub and Jacuzzi with built-in water heater. It also oversees the wide, azure sea with a large balcony, capable of holding at least 5 people comfortably. In front of my bed was a large plasma TV, with surround sound. On a table, near the door, was my laptop. It was top-class, which I bought since college. I managed to upgrade the specifications so that it would be better used. I have all my documents and even everything I typed since grade school, all the stories, songs and other literary works. All the gaming consoles were placed in perfect order in the cupboard below the television. My room also has a mini refrigerator, allowing me a midnight snack if I want to.

I exited my room then went downstairs towards the front door. When I got there, Mashiro was talking to some visitors, which I deduced would be about 5-8 people. "I'll take over from here." I whispered in her ear, accidentally scratching and grazing it when I was about to pat her head. She let out a small 'eep' of surprise. She looked at me, her face a bit flushed and her eyes seemed to portray lust, and great bits of it. I then remembered something I read in a book. It said that you must not scratch the ears of cats, dogs and foxes because it makes them promiscuous to whoever did that. "Mashiro, now's not the time." I groaned, holding out my two hands to stop her. "I'll relieve you later, okay?"

Then I heard a yell, practically almost blowing my eardrums to pieces. Before I knew it, I was jumped by a girl with pink hair. She was wearing a black robe and under it was a white shirt and a black skirt paired with black stockings and shoes. My mouth went agape as my brain failed to arrange the events and the stimuli affecting me. "But you're…"


End file.
